To My Valentine
by Griffyndorlady
Summary: Meet Hally Potter Harry's twin sister, but there is a catch...the twins are part veela and Hally chose Draco as her soulmate for life.Will he make the right decision? First he must do several tasks to find the answer.
1. Chapter 1

To My Valentine By Gryffindorlady

Hello this is my second short story I hope everyone enjoys it

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter JK Rowlings does I hope to make her proud, thank you to Goddessmoonlady,Micheal Serpent, Saerry Snape for giving me the courge to do this.

Hogwarts was draped in a wintry wonderland that frosty February morning as the students walked into the Great Hall for breakfast along with the Potter twins chattering away excitedlywhen they seen Draco Malfoy walk in carrying a foul mood as usual "Halls Are you sure you want to give it to Malfoy,"Harry asked in a whisper "yes, please don't say anything to him yet Harry,"Hally whose raven red streaked hair was up in a very tight french braid begged her brother watching Draco sit far from them beside his two goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"Morning Dra-...,"Crabbe cut hisself off short seeing Draco glare his way "What is soooo good about today of all days Crabbe! It's that stupid holiday where girls start swooning over these...pathetic guys here. Heh No one ever looks my way so sod off,"Draco sneered menacingly when the owls swooped in for the daily mail.

His owl Nocens gave him his usual letters from his father stating the usual lecture of ("You must decide what career you must take and seek a future wife") to where he rolled his eyes in annoyance when another owl the color of black with silver-grey eyes landed in front of him hopping up to him to get his attention.He looked at it in silence at first,"ahem! Aren't you at the wrong boy,"He muttered when the owl screeched in response.

"Uh Draco that package has your name on it man,"Goyle replied grabbing for another sweet roll. Draco untied the package opening it up by tearing off the wrapping finding a card inside " Happy Valentines day to a platinum blonde silver-grey eyed Slytherin who shines above the rest, to seek the one who sent this, well you must go through this test,"

Go to Hagrids hut and get your next clue.

Head to professor Snapes office and listen to his greatest achievements.

Finally find Harry Potter and he tell you the rest.

Draco sat there then looked over at the twins who were kidding with one another beside Blaise Zabini laughing at her joke about two doxies as he pondered on the request ' It is Valentines Day and it is the first time anyone gave me something or noticed me here...eh why not',He thought finishing his breakfast not noticing they were sneaking peeks at him grinning triumphantly.

"Alrigh', here is yer next clue Malfoy,"Hagrid announced waering a toothy grin "Uh thanks ... Do you know who sent this to me? I like it,"Draco inquired seeing him look at him "Yep I do, and no Can' teel yeh who it is Malfoy,promised yer know,"He answered him truthfully.Draco sighed,thanked him again,and walked back to the school to his head house office.

Severus spoke like he was teaching his class hiding a smirky grin watching Draco Gettiing tired of boredom 'Raven this better work young lady,' Severus thought finishing his lecture of accomplishments "Any Questions Mr. Malfoy,"he questioned waking the boy up quickly "Yes sir! Who sent this to me Professor,"Draco asked innocently "MMM sorry my boy I promised not to say a word until you found out for yourself, however the person is a special lady of circumstance her choosing you has a very special reason,"Severus answered him seeing the boy swear quietly under his breath "beg pardon,"Severus asked "Oh nothing sir, just want to know is all thanks,"Draco answered quickly leaving his office, "Oh you will son, you will,"Severus grinned then chuckled waiting patiently for the time.

Harry had just came out of the twins's small lab when Draco ran into him "Potter What the bloody hell is going on and don't sugar coat it ,"Draco demanded glaring at the raven haired boy who stood at his exact height "Well gods hello to you too Malfoy,"Harry greeted glaring in return putting Draco in his place " Excuse me for the insult Potter, But a letter told me to seek you out last, so tell me who sent this gift to me,"Draco questioned at last seeing Harry grin " the person that you seek is my twin,"Harry answewred truthfully seeing the look on his face. "W-What? Your sister sent this? Why Potter,"Draco pressed suspiciously " sigh" "Malfoy Hally sent that to you because she chose you, Our allurement has kicked in a week ago, we're part veelas and you Malfoy is Hally's soulmate,"Harry answered explaining the reason. Draco stood still stunned for words" v-v-veelas,"He stuttered in shock "Uh yeah veelas Malfoy, dad will explain it to you since you just came from there,"Harry answered him once more. Draco's face from Harry's point of view was priceless,but even he couldn't embarrass him to where he would hide " Look you have a choice here Malfoy, I know that you have been looking at her differently now since our first year, I can;t interfere in her choosing you, but I will say this She's honest, caring, and faithful to her choice. Halls hasn't dated anyone else since it kicked in and you should be lucky to have her,"Harry stated when Draco slowly came out of his shocked state looking at him."Where is she Potter,"Draco asked seeing him grin "dads quarters waiting for a reply,"harry told him leading the way. Hally fidgetted on the twins black sofa when the door opened seeing Harry walk in with Draco right behind him,"Hi,"Hally greeted him shyly gulping and waiting for a rejection as he sat down next to her while Harry stood at the door waiting to step in if necessary "Hi...Why didn't you just tell me up front instead of this,"Draco inquired to her seeing her look down quietly "Would you have believed me instead," she asked in return "good point,"He agreed running his hand through his hair, then looked back at her "I didn't get you anything in return, I didn't think that anyone would send me a gift like this,"Draco commented quietly.

"You didn't like it,"Hally inquired waiting for a response from him

"Actually I did I liked it very much,"Draco answered grinning at her seeing her blush

"Well come on Malfoy,"Harry urged sniggering at the two " this veela thing, what happens if I ...well," Draco asked her "It means I am your mate forever I can't be with another,but you,"Hally explained squirming slightly, "So another words I can't either right,"He pressed "no,"Hally simply said seeing him sigh "Well this will stop my father from lecturing me from finding a wife and I already chose my career choice, so I believe that my answer will be yes," Draco informed them both when Severus walked in hearing his words "Good, welcome to the family young man,"Severus grinned along with Harry " Do I have to tolerate your brother,"Draco asked making her giggle " would it bother you if you had to,"She inquired "Hell No! I'm marrying you not your brother,"Draco grinned then took hold of her hand before he kissed her,"Ewww Gross...Just kidding you two,"Harry teased laughing along with them and Severus.

Well what do you think? Do you like it I tried my best send me your reviews soon


	2. Chapter 2

To my valentine chapter 2

Hello thank you to those who sent in their reviews to me. this next chapter is a risk thrower so please forgive me if it kinda goes weird on me it's coming from my head as I go.

Hally: "Really now you know that we're the story throwers"

GL:"sighs from hally's comments"

Draco:"Oh now she's blushing"

Harry sniggers from outburst

GL: stop it you three!

well now on with chapter two everyone lol I really like these guys so shhh don't tell them anything.

Disclaimer:no i don't own harry potter JK Rowlings does,but would love to take it if I could LOL.

A silence rememberance to Micheal Serpeant we will always love your stories forever may you continue in the after life.

Chapter 2

"Hell no! I'm marring you not your brother", Draco grinned

then took Hally's hand before he kissed her."Eww gross,just kidding",harry teased laughing along with them.

The word was out that afternoon about the twins being veelas,not to mention that the Slytherins were talking excitedly about their prince being Hally's soulmate except for on in particular. Malfoy Manor was at peace and quiet when "Mr. Lucius Malfoy!", rang out of the fireplace getting his and his wifes attention."Blast now what..." "Hello sir it's Pansy Parkinson I have some news here that is very important and cannot wait", The face told him while he sat in the chair across from the fireplace inside his sitting room parlor.

"Well out with it girl I don't have all da..."

"I Just..that is the school was just informed the the Potter's are twin veelas sir",Pansy stammered nervously making sure that noone found her making the firecall."And what does that have to do with Me?",Lucius questioned in sheer boredom from just speaking to the girl (not one of the Malfoy's could stand the Parkingsons presence including his son who kept his distance from the girl at every chance he could.

"Mr.Malfoy sir, Your son.. he's the Potter girls soulmate we all just found ouuuut!",the girl whined from telling him the news

"WHAT!",Lucius boomed the demanding question as his face turned three sheets of red

(GL: Be in mind when I say three sheets of red?Picture his face looking like Ron Weasly's hair...", "Hey! I resent that insult GL!", Ron wailed from embarrassment while Gl laughs hysterically)

"Say that again girl!", Lucius demanded from heated anger while his wife whimpered from the news, "H-he's her soulmate sir everyone here knows about it", pansy stuttered in horrific fear of Lucius anger seeing him get up whirling around the sitting room to his desk that sat at the far end of the room(he only uses this desk when he has an emergency to grab for his portkey to Hogwarts)

"Sir?", pansy simply asked keeping her fear intact "You are not to say anything to anyone about this Miss Parkingson! I will be speaking to that headmaster of yours including your head house Severus about this! Adopted the twins is one thing, but my son will not be subjected to this!",Lucius roared in anger as Pansy's face left the fire quickly.

"Lucius our son can't..."

"I know Narcissa! That girl, that Potter girl! I'd sooner have someone else besides that little prat as an daughter-in-laW!",Lucius spat out then setted his portkey to the minute to leave for Hogwarts.

All the professors gathered around for the private meeting with the twins,Draco,and Severus inside Dumbledores office when the door burst open.

"Draco!Don't you dare agree to this! I will not have that girl in our family!",Lucius roared, everyone turned his way, including the twins in complete and total shock.

"Lucius I take it You had gotten firecalled from someone here",Commented Dumbledore as he sat back in complete calm.

"Yes I have! When were YOU OR SEVERUS EVER GOING TO TELL ME!", Lucius demanded heatedly "Ahem, we do have children present here Mr.Malfoy", McGonagal reminded him seeing Hally's face masking her pain from his rage.

"Father you did say to search for a wife sir..."  
"I did not mean the Potter girl!", Lucius reprimanded him giving Hally glares

"And exactly what is wrong with my daughter Lucius!",Severus demanded getting ready for a heated arguement

"She is not acceptable to my family Severus! You as well as everyone here knows that we Malfoys find wives who are endowed with a hefty sum...",

"IF it's money you seek Mr.Malfoy then you got it! How much To transfer to your vault on my sisters behalf! ten thousand galleons! twenty! We aren't poor sir!",Harry seethed while his little sister's chin began to quiver as she looked down at the floor hearing the arguing between her father and brother towards Lucius.

"You don't have that kind of money..."

"On the contrary Lucius Harry and Hally does from their families vault. It was left to them by both James and Lily Potter after their timely death", Dumbledore informed him as everyone seen the look of shock on his face,Draco's as well.

"Y-You have money?",Draco asked Hally "Yes we d-do",She answered her voice shaking.

"Well Lucius is she acceptable?",Severus questioned him stiffly while Lucius snapped out of his shock looking at the girl who sttod there highly upset over the situation,"MMM..." He pondered for the moment thinking ' he won't be pleased by this news,but I cannot deny the money that is to be set up for this girl',he thought seeing everyone watch him awaiting his answer.

"Twenty thousand galleons Mr.Potter to be set up for her. I will need to speak to my wife and calm her down.The money will go back to her if they decide in the future for a divorce if they cannot stand each others presence",Lucius allowed at last as Harry shook his hand over the agreement in anger.

Draco looked at Hally lifting her chin up lightly," Hally I'm not marring you for your money don't worry about it. It's just my families tradition that's all,"he assured her as she smiled slightly at him before hugging him for comfort.

Dumbledore sat back watching the scene then gleamed"Why not allow Hally at your home for Chistmas Lucius so your family and she can get to know everyone?See how their routine goes everyday?",He suggested "Head master are you...",

Being mind that Severus will be her escort as well as Harry here of course",He intervened as they caught his meaning "Well Lucius?I know that Narcissa has always wanted a daughter as well as a son. She can see for herself that Raven isn't what you all thought her to be",Severus offered seeing him nod in agreement "Christmas holidays then",Lucius agreed then looked down at her

"I expect for you to prove me wrong young lady that is if you can",Lucius stated before he left.

Hally stood still stunned for words at first,then turned back towards the professors"Now that that is over, you both will have new quarters immediately after today",Dumbledore continued as his eyes twinkled merrily.

Authors notes: OH what a web we weave if at first we do succeed and they will, but that will be a while later.

Hally: Oh Yes a father in law who is in for a treat,(giggles)

Draco: Hey I shoud be in for the treat(sniggers,Gropes Hally's Rear)

GL: get a room you two(Laughs)

Send your reviews soon Bye for now


	3. Chapter 3

To My Valentine Chapter 3

GL: Hello again for another great chapter for my veiwers here, remember to keep all images inside your heads and cut down the drooling by half. LOL!

Draco: Oh Gods shut up and tell the story(Rolls his eyes)

Hally: Well at least I'm not the only one here who thinks that.

GL: enough you two this is my story.

DISCLAIMER: no, I do not own HArry Potter, JK Rowlings does.

Chapter 3

"Now that that is over, you both will have new quarters after today",Dumbledore continued with twinkling eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------

Everything seemed to settle down after Lucius left the school grounds, except Hally still felt a bit upset over the arguing over her, but it did not stop her for feeling happy that Draco hadn't denied her,She made herself busy by packing her things to be moved out of Gryffindor tower when she saw Harry grab her satchel.

"Harry James, What are you doing?", She questioned her twin brother who seemed like he couldn't stop grinning over her happiness. "Hey just want to be an uncle little sister,Ouch!",Harry cried out after getting pinched by her laughing.

"You rotten brother, oh good gods I can't even look at you without laughing", Hally implied in giggles

Well at least I know you'll be fine now even if it is with Mal-...",

"Stop it Harry it couldn't be avoided,you know this",Hally stated in warning

"I know Halls, I know", he assured her helping her close her trunk then levitated it out through the entrance following behind with her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy Manor

Narcissa wailed loudly after hearing the news about thier son going through with the engagement while Lucius tried his best to calm her down.

"Cissa, I had no choice in the matter, that boy inquired how much to put up for her dowlery",Lucius reasoned

"They're dirt Poor.."

"No they are not Cissa, I had already checked our vault, there has been a deposit of twenty thousand Galleons there,"Lucius informed her

Narcissa's head snapped up "You mean they're rich?",she aked seeing him nod his head at her "Oh!Lucius we'll stil be respected! How marvelous!",She squealed happily clapping her tiny hands like a school girl.

"Yes, but the agreement is we must get to know her during the Christmas holidays, that is next school year",Lucius explained sitting down beside her on their soft black dragon hide sofa that was sitting by their fireplace.

"Next school term? Why then Lucius,why not sooner?",Narcissa inquired

"I seemed to have upsetted the girl when I bursted in Dumbledores office a bit ago. It caused an arguement between Severus, her brother,and myself",Lucius answered tapping his fingers on the arm of the sofa.

GL: Note to Lucius;Your a rich wizard that's a bad habit so stop it

Lucius:Keep your muggle opinions to yourself!

Gl: Alright!sheesh give him advice is like talking to Ron or Pansy...

Ron and Pansy together: Hey!

GL: I'll stop back to the story.

Narcissa looked over at Lucius in shock,"Lucius...

"I know Cissa, but I was angry over this situation. There's something different about her now I can't put my wand on it,perhaps maybe we could make a visit to the school soon to start to get to know this girl, however he won't be pleased when he is told of this", Lucius commented thoughtfully to his wife while she agreed.

"Hewwo mummy!", they heard seeing their youngest daughter run in to them both

A/N:( this was a decision i was making so please forgive me if I made a boo-boo)

"Hello Delia sweetie are we having fun,"narcissa smiled lifting the little girl up onto her lap

"yea fun,fun," the child giggled in glee

"We also need to see how she reacts to this little one here,"Lucius stated getting up to make a firecall.

-------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts

The twins had just finished putting Hally's things away with Draco,and Severus when Severus got the call speaking quietly at their fireplace. Severus looked at the twins quickly, then turned back as they watched him nod his head agreeing on something.

"Wonder what it is,"Harry said thoughtfully

"My father is obviously wanting to come for one of his visits from the looks of it,"Draco replied watching as well

"A visit,"Hally asked in surprise, she was still trying to calm down from earlier that day.

"Yes a visit,don't worry about it Hally I think mother is wanting to get to know you right away to break the ice,"He explained

"Oh,"she simply said watching Severus move from the fireplace

"Your parents will be coming this weekend Draco,everyone here must be present they want to try this sooner than later,"Severus announced seeing the three nod,when Hally playfully shoved harry and squeezed Draco's rear

"Hey...,"

"Last one in the kitchens is a rotten dragons egg," she laughed taking out quickly

"She cheated,"Draco accused

"Yep she always does...well come on Malfoy or your the rotten egg,"Harry sniggered running out with him while Severus smirked at the sight.

Authors Notes: Do you think Lucius will have a change of heart? What about Narcissa? And what will happen when voldimort finds out. See you next chapter send your reviews soon. bye for now


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again sorry I was late putting this update in, but my comp was down for a few weeks. Now on to chapter 4

To My Valentine chapter 4

"Yep she always does….well come on Malfoy or you're the rotten egg,"Harry sniggered running out with him while Severus smirked at the sight.

Malfoy Manor

Lucius sat down sighing, calming down at last, after hearing Severus agree for the visit from them coming up that weekend .

"Now that this is over, let us see this girl for who she really is up close, just don't frighten her of course Narcissa,"Lucius requested to his wife

Narcissa gasps asconced,"Really Lucius! I do no such thing as frighten anyone",She protested looking his way with wide eyes.

"Oh you don't? Then what about the young girl from two years ago what was her name again…oh yes she was Nott's daughter,"Lucius reminded her.

"She wasn't good enough for Draco,"Narcissa pouted slightly

"Oh good lord, no one is to you cissa. Just don't scare this one away, I hate the thought of this one seeking revenge over your pickiness for our son,"Lucius replied putting his foot down as his final word.

"sigh," "Alright dear I promise not to scare the potter girl,"Narcissa promised reluctantly as she took a light sip of her earl grey tea.

Hogwarts school

"They're what,"Ron cried out in shock over the news about Hally, and Draco moving to new quarters,(he still had a massive crush on Harry's little twin sister,and wasn't taking the news lightly, he wished it was him that got chosen by her.).  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ATTENTION! ATTENTION! RON WEASELY CAN'T COME TO TERMS WITH HALLY NOT BEING IN LOVE WITH HIM! NEWS AT SEVEN!

Ron: THAT IS NOT FUNNY AUTHOR!LEAVE ME ALONE…WAAAAAAAAA!

A/N: HEH, HEH…OH YEAH GOTTA LOVE IT THE CARROT CRYING!

"Uh yeah Ron they're in the south tower now as we speak,"Hermione answered rolling her eyes at him in annoyance.Ron seen Harry,Hally,and Draco running they're way "Hey Harry! You going to let this happen,"Ron asked him smirking,"Stay out of it Ron she's my sister,"Harry warned him going past him with the two towards the kitchens.

Hermione took one look at Ron seeing his mouth drop open to at least four inches,then started laughing at him,"Hey…,"

"Ron! Hally told you that she wasn't interested in you that way! Boy that face is priceless,"she roared in laughter while his face turned five shades of red.

A/N: Fog horn scene coming for the red orb to lead the ship at sea to the docks, just put Ron there and there you go!

Ron: Someone jinx this Author Please!

Hally:Nope

Harry: can't do it

Draco:Hell no suffer weasel

A/N: ok u three leave the whiner alone back to the story

Ron watched Hermione walk away down the corridor laughing in hysterics,then seen Ginny across the way.

"No! Ginny please…..

"HAHAHAHAHA! Ron's crying like a baby,"Ginny hooted being heard by several Gryffindors and Slytherins as they bursted into laughter as well watching Ron run from the embarrassment in the other direction.

Severus stood above watching with keen interest over the situation while Sir Nicholas,and the Bloody Baron hovered on both sides of him.

"Alas our little imp found her soulmate who would have thought it would be the Malfoy boy,"Nicholas exclaimed

"And here we go,"Severus muttered

"Well that family has good breeding, intelligence, stamina, cunning,ect,ect We should all be proud, perhaps this feud between the two families will end finally,"The Bloody Baron stated proudly

"Perhaps I should leave you both alone to argue on who is better,"Severus sniffed containing his grin.

"Well as her father ol' man you should be proud,"Bloody Baron replied looking his way

"MMM…I am actually, very proud,"Severus told them both walking away to his next class while his robes flapped behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again readers, I would like to give out a special thank you to Vanessa Hillstead for her wonderful reviews so far. Please be advised here if anyone else is reading my story here please submit your review, if you don't like the story, well don't read it thank you.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowlings does, and I thank her for the Harry Potter series.

To My Valentine Chapter 5

"MMM…I am actually, very proud," Severus told them both walking away to his next class while his robes flapped behind him.

All that afternoon Ron Weasely Pouted from his embarrassing scene from the corridor in from of the Great Hall. "Damn Ginny, had to yell that out in the open right in from of the whole school," he seethed under his breath, then seen Seamus Finnegan walk in from the Gryffindor entrance getting an idea.

A/N: Wow Ron got an idea inside his head; gee let's give him a toast to his new fortune.

Ron: NYAHHH! I have a brain hahaha!

Draco: Really? So how many times does the erumpent go into the sleeping drought?

Ron: Uhhhh…..

Hally (Snickers quietly over Ron's hesitancy

A/N: My thoughts exactly you two He's a stupid boy, now on with this story

"Hey Seamus, come here for a second will you," Ron requested rubbing his chin thoughtfully as Seamus came over, and sat down across from him.

"Ron what is it?" Seamus asked sitting back to relax a bit

"You heard about Hally choosing Malfoy as her soulmate right?" Ron inquired hiding an evil grin on his face watching Seamus's go into shock.

"NO! Please tell me that this is a joke Ron please?" Seamus begged him in a frantic state.

"Nope. She did man, they now are assigned to their own private quarters away from both houses," Ron Told him, Seamus whimpered as though he was a lost puppy, he too had a big thing for Harry's little sister, but never had the guts to ask her out.

"Oh man why is all the hot ones takened,"Seamus wailed loudly, being heard by several younger years going by them.

"Told you man, we are always in last place….want to get even with Malfoy for taking one of our Gryffindor girl?"Ron asked grinning evilly letting Seamus catch on

"Hell yeah, maybe we aren't too late to see if Hally wants to date either of us."Seamus agreed grinning as well.

The two got up, then huddled in a corner of the common room plotting a scheme for a one Draco Malfoy.

Draco was at a loss for words finding out that Hally had talent cooking in the kitchen, after trying some of the food she prepared, Harry grinned noticing.

" Hey I take it this is the first time you had food that was cooked by someone other than a houseelf?" Harry inquired to him reaching for a hot pastry.

"Uh Yeah, it is, but it's very good Potter ," Draco answered going for seconds while Hally sat between them grinning and blushing softly over the praise.

" She shocked me when I found out too, so don't feel out of place here, anyway I love her cooking, it's good to see Halls doing something she enjoys,"Harry explained

"Harry stop it," Hally muttered grinning seeing their dad walk in.

Severus stood across from the three, hands on the table looking at her intently

"And where is mine young lady?" Severus teased chuckling at her

"Here dad," Hally giggled handing him his dish

"Good, no onions the way I like it," Severus grinned hearing snickers from the three

"Ron isn't taking the news easy, but oh well he was told you was not interested in him anyway," Harry informed them.

Hally gagged from the information being noticed by them

"can't stand carrots,"she commented hearing Draco roar into laughter from her words

"That's priceless! She still calls him that since first year!" he cackled holding his stomach

"Yes well Hally never could stand him for calling our dad a greasy ol' git," Harry told him

Draco stopped laughing looking his way getting angry, "He what!"Draco demanded heatedly

"Uh oh," Severus muttered watching the scene

"He called our dad a greasy ol git," Hally answered eyes going wide seeing his eyes turn to a steel color.

"Weasely is so gone!"Draco yelled being stopped by the twins

"No please don't do it," Hally begged getting his attention. He seen the look on her face, then sighed in defeat "Alright Hally I won't, but don't think that I'll forget about it" he told her while she sighed in relief.

Malfoy Manor

The dark lord sat across from Lucius, tapping his fingers in anger from finding out about the Potter girl from another deatheater reporting the news to him.

"So Lucius tell me why I should not punish you for not saying anything sooner?"He questioned glaring at him waiting for his reply.

"Believe me my lord we was not thrilled about the news ourselves over the situation, but the boy had already deposited the girls dowlery into our family vault earlier today," Lucius explained

"I see. So allowing this to go on when you know damn well that….

He paused in mid sentence thinking in silence over the situation

"My Lord?" Lucius inquired as he waved him off in deep thought, then started to give out an evil chuckle

"There is something different about the girl isn't there Lucius?" he drilled looking back at him

"yes my lord there is, however I do not know what it is," Lucius answered truthfully

The dark lord sat back laughing evilly while Lucius and his wife looked at each other confused.

"Ah Dumbledore you old fool, you know what it is!" he laughed

"My lord….

"Silence Lucius! That old fool knows what it is, he knows why the girl is different. So now I will find out as well……Pettigrew! Send out my most top spy to watch over the girls actions! She must be watched at all times no matter what!"He ordered as his rat looking lacky bowed before leaving to announce the command.

A/N: OOOOH! I'm a bad girl, but hey the fun has just begun. Will Ron and Seamus succeed? How about the spy who will it be? Send in your reviews soon.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

To My Valentine

A/N: Sorry readers, but I was a bit too busy to update chapter 6. Well now that I have free time it's finally here, yay! LOL I'm excited.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry potter J.K. Rowlings does.

Chapter 6

"Silence Lucius! That old fool knows what it is; he knows why the girl is different. So now I will find out as well…… Pettigrew! Send out my most top spy to watch over the girl's actions! She must be watched at all times no matter what!" He ordered as his rat looking lackey bowed before leaving to announce the command…

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts

The four had just came out of the kitchens full, and content when they heard about Ron from several students chatting away going by. Hally took one look at her brother Harry, and then sighed rolling her eyes at the same time in annoyance.

"Harry…" "I already know Hally, I promise to take care of Ron… Speaking of which here he comes now, Hey Ron! Come here!" Harry called walking over towards the red haired boy.

Ron paled slightly, but recovered just in time. "Yeah Harry what is it?" He inquired keeping on the down side from moments ago.

"Look, Halls told you many, many times before….

"That she wasn't interested? I know Harry. Hally congratulations, you too Malfoy you really are a very lucky guy here" Ron commented to the two of them. Hally narrowed her eyes suspiciously from his words 'he's up to something, he's scheming on something or with someone, but whom….." she sees Seamus walking the other direction looking like he caught a wild animal, "Oh bull's-eye! There's the other so called sneak, hmmm… must ask Peeves to keep an eye out on those two' she thought to herself, keeping a straight face. Severus leaned down slightly by her ear whispering, "I take it you noticed as well?" He inquired in low key "Yes sir" She whispered wearing a stone face, then took Draco's hand in hers glaring at Ron as if to say( You try anything and I'll kill right where you stand) kind of look seeing him gulp wearily.

Draco looked down at her grinning, threading his fingers through hers, Ron showed a slight bit of anger on his face, but shook it off; he certainly did not want them to find out what he planned to do with Seamus. Harry turned around noticing the scene, "Halls stop playing handsies with Malfoy" he sniggered in a tease, Hally blushed slightly, "stop it Harry" she grinned keeping her face turned away from his teasing. "Kidding sis, you go ahead and have fun, I'll catch up with you later" Harry promised watching her leave with Draco to the dungeons.

Harry looked back at Ron glaring in warning, "Don't even think of trying anything stupid Ron! That's my sister there, and her happiness means a lot to me got it!" He demanded to the red head seeing him nod his head quickly, "yeah Harry I got you" He told him. Harry walked away from him heading to the library to seek out Hermione, and Ginny. Ron let out a sigh of relief turning to see Severus look at him with piercing eyes, "A word of warning Mr. Weasely, veelas are known for bitter revenge if they, or their mates are harmed in any way" He informed him before leaving while his robes flapped behind him with a sound of loud swishing. 'What ever' Ron snorted heading to a different direction.

The dungeons

Hally sat down after taking hold of Draco leaning him down resting his head on her lap while he grinned in surprise. "I'm getting to like this treatment" he chuckled, feeling her massage his temples. "Anything for my soulmate" Hally giggled softly, his goons came into Severus's quarter's eyes going wide. "Draco! She'll…Huh! W-what's going on here?" they both questioned in confusion. Hally let out a snigger, leaning her head onto Draco's taking a whiff of his hair which had a lingering scent of his shampoo, 'mmm…green apples' she thought letting out a quiet sigh of content. "Well what does it look like you two! I am her soulmate after all!" Draco told them, rolling his eyes annoyed with the two already. They looked at each other in shock, "So the rumours are true then! Oh man, this is hard to swallow…" "Hiss!" Hally hissed at the two from their comment, her eyes flashing deathly glares. "Are you two daft? You do not under any circumstances piss off a veela!" Draco lectured them both heatedly, "s-sorry" they stuttered keeping their distance on a safe side from Hally. She glared at the two for the moment, and then threaded her fingers through Draco's soft platinum blonde hair feeling its softness between her fingers. "This is too weird here" Crabbe whispered to Goyle. He also agreed, it was the first time they seen Hally act in that manner ever. She looked up towards them both, grinned, then did the most intriguing thing ever…she purred like Mrs. Norris. "Uh is Filch's cat in here by chance?" Goyle inquired looking around the room, "It's her you twit! She is in a content mood, don't you dare piss her off or I'll take care of you both!" Draco warned them watching their hands go up as well as nodding their heads in assurance.

Malfoy Manor

Lucius waited patiently with the dark lord, and his wife Narcissa for any news about the girl. Pettigrew ran in suddenly, trying to catch his breath "Well!" The dark lord demanded impatiently leaning forward in his seat, "I-It's impossible! It was only supposed to be a legend..." "Get on with it you buffoon!" The dark lord roared at the rat like man "Your spy had informed me that their has been talk inside the ministry about some sort of royalty on twin veelas. However he could not get any more information on it my lord. The talk is over those Potter twins, the girl especially. They're saying that the girl can produce if need be offsprings that could very powerful witches or wizards, growing up to be a downfall on any evil villain alive!" Pettigrew announced, and then began shaking seeing the dark lord rise to his feet with Lucius. They looked at each other in silence at first, "get close to the girl, she is our only chance to take Dumbledore and anyone else who gets in our way down!" He commanded to Lucius in great haste, "yes my lord right away" Lucius replied watching the two leave in quick strides. Narcissa sat still, bewildered beyond belief, speechless over the news, Lucius looked her way, "Get ready for this weekend Narcissa, she is going to be a difficult one to get close to" He informed her as she blinked quietly watching him pace back, and forth in deep thought.

Hogwarts

"Ready here Ron" Seamus called out, his voice echoing down the corridor of the dungeons. "Wicked! Alright then, now to find a way to get Malfoy to stand in that spot" Ron pondered, not seeing peeves hovering above Hally, Harry, and Severus behind him. Draco stayed up against the wall, peeking out here, and there containing a snigger, close by the three watching the scene "ok I got it! We'll call him out telling him that Hally had an accident, saying that she's up in the hospital wing being seen by Pomfrey" Ron smirked over the plan.

A/N: Boy I feel sorry what is in store for you Ron Weasely (Sniggers)

Ron: There's nothing going to Happen to me so shad up!

"And then what are we going to do?" Harry questioned glaring in anger behind Ron's back, "I told you! We're going to knock his lights…out…Gulp" Ron's voice trailed of, slowly turning around seeing the twins with Severus.

"Mr. Weasely! Exactly what do you think you are doing?" Severus boomed loudly "Uh, uh, I…uh…" "Screech!" went Hally's siren of anger, stalking Ron with death glares slowly, "Seamus run!" Ron Bellowed taking off quickly with Hally closing in on him "Holy cricket Ron you're on your own!" Seamus wailed taking off like a blur of white lightening. Harry was laughing so hard, that he hit the floor holding his stomach in a fit of raging laughter. Draco stepped out watching the scene when he began to cackle as well enjoying the chase "Whoopee! Go My Raven get him for Peeves!" Peeves cackled flying close behind her egging her on.

A/N: I told you so…Need some ice for that fat lip and black eye?

Ron: Oh shut up…I swear Authors…

Later on that day was peaceful, but they say if you listen closely you could still hear Ron wailing, begging for Hally to let up on him while Peeves kept cheering his little Raven on for an encore.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short this time, but I promise to make up for it on the next chapter. What will happen then? The weekend will be approaching, will Hally be ready for the visit or will Ron come back for more abuse tune in on the next chapter. Ta Ta for now


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

To My Valentine

A/N: I know this is a bit late, but classes have started for me, and now that I have time on my hands; it's finally here at last. Vanessa here is chap 7 (author does happy dance) and to the rest of my readers….I know your reading this please, please submit your reviews or I am going to scream! LOL!

Chapter 7

Later on that day was peaceful, but they say if you listen closely you could still hear Ron wailing, begging for Hally to let up on him while Peeves kept cheering his little Raven on for an encore.

Dinner time Hogwarts

The twins sat down at their father's house table for dinner, Draco spoke to his house members about what happened earlier that afternoon cackling along with them, it was the best news they heard about that day which did not involve a Slytherins having points takened from their side of the hourglass. The professors have gotten wind of the news trying to keep a straight face until Ron walked in looking in his direction.

A/N: and here comes the fun part of making fun of the weasel

Ron: I thought I told you to shut up!

A/N: Hey I'm only telling the truth… don't get your face any redder than your shiny orb red hair

The other three house tables noticed his face, and lost control with the Slytherins.

"Hahahahaha! His face! Oh my stomach! That is priceless!" They laughed in hysterics seeing Ron seethe with anger.

"Oh shut up! So I got beaten to a bloody pulp! Big deal!" he yelled sitting down to eat

Hally turned around, and then started sniggering reaching for her pumpkin juice taking a sip. Harry watched grinning from ear to ear at Ron's appearance. He warned the red haired boy to leave his sister, and her soulmate alone. Severus hid his face trying to contain his smirk looking at Ron's direction; Dumbledore gleamed merrily over the situation, knowing that Hally made her point across to the boy.

Ginny coughed slightly holding a dish of potatoes in front of her big brother "Ahem need a rare steak Ron?" she cracked making everyone roar into laughter on her remark, Ron turned three shades of red, then glared at her in anger.

"Knocked it off Virginia!" He seethed through his teeth from her joke

"But Ron you were told to leave them alone, you deserved what you got and now you have to sit there and take it like a maaaan" Ginny irked being heard by everyone. They started laughing even harder looking at him, and pointing their fingers in his direction.

Dumbledore stood up getting the students attention, "alright everyone we had our little fun, let us finish our dinner in peace, oh and Mr. Weasely nice shade of purple you have there on your eye" he cracked then laughed with the students and the professors once more. Ron ducked his head from his embarrassment, next time he'll leave Hally and Malfoy alone after this day.

Malfoy Manor

Lucius kept thinking of a way to get close to the girl while he sat at the dinner table beside his wife, and daughter. He was in deep thought when an idea came to him.

"Narcissa you have always wanted to go shopping with a girl of Draco's choice am I right?" He inquired getting her attention.

Narcissa wrinkled her nose disdainfully, "Lucius please don't make me…

"Cissa we need to get close to her. Do this for me please?" he requested looking into her deep blue eyes. She sighs in defeat, "alright dear I'll do it, but I do not have to like it" She promised in reluctance, stirring her tea, and then took a sip savouring its flavour quietly.

Their little girl looked at them both with bright eyes "we visit Dwaco?" she asked

They look at her smiling "yes sweeting we promise" Narcissa smiled watching the little girl excitement.

Lucius chuckled at his daughters happiness, "you must behave Delia for your big brother. If you do, then you will get a present" Lucius told her seeing her bounce in her seat "Yay! Present!" she squealed happily, then started to finish her dinner.

Hogwarts 7:00 p.m.

Hally studied on her charms homework with Draco talking quietly.

"Have you gotten this one yet?" Draco asked pointing at the charm words. Hally looked at his parchment grinning, "yes I have its very simple than what it seems. It isn't very hard at all," she answered him. Draco seemed confused over the charm, "What is it Draco?" Hally inquired with concern from the look on his face.

"I find it very confusing to me Hally, I can't get its meaning on it" he answered

Hally smiled at him warmly, "I can help if you like," she offered to him, he looked at her in surprise, no one has ever offered to help him before. He smiled back in return "would you please?" he asked politely for the first time in his life. Hally explained about the charm for him to where he could understand it, and then showed him how the charm worked.

Draco sat back in awe, "Oh cool! I have to try that charm" he grinned at her with excitement. Hally helped him wave his wand the right way, and heard him call out the charm…. He did it with no problems. "I did it! I actually did it!" he cried out in surprise, "that's great Draco I knew you could" she smiled over his excitement, he looked down at her smiling "thank you Hally, you're the first person who has ever helped me with anything" he grinned then kissed her soft lips. They continued with their homework finishing it up with Hally explaining the meanings as well as the effects of the charms, watching Draco listen to her every word getting into the subject, For the first time since they attended the school; Draco was actually enjoying charms.

Later that evening Draco walked out of their bathroom finding that Hally had fallen asleep on their sofa from reading. He grinned at the sight, then lifted her up carrying her to her room putting her to bed for the night, and then went to his room going to bed for the night.

Hogwarts 6:00 a.m.

Hally woke up noticing that she was in bed in her room getting up for the day. She gathered her bathroom things, plus her towel and robe heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When she came out; Draco had just come out of his room, his hair disarrayed. He yawned, stretching his seeker muscles allowing her to see his profile in full view. He realized that she was standing there with wide eyes at his upper body. He grinned sheepishly, "Good mornings Hally, sleep well?" He inquired with a devilish smile. Hally looked up into his eyes slowly "yes and you?" she asked gulping quietly "Very well Hally" he chuckle lightly, then heard her growl lowly, "Are you angry at me?" He inquired "No, just the opposite Draco" she answered in a purr. He noticed the look on her face arching an eyebrow up in wonder, then seen her wrap her arms around his midriff, taking his lips, kissing him passionately. He lifted his head in bewilderment seeing her smile at him. "you are one beautiful veela Hally, and very mysterious" he grinned keeping a hold of her when her brother came in.

Harry walked in on the scene, "Hally Lillian Potter! Wait until you are married little sister!" Harry cried out in shock. Hally turned her head his way rolling her eyes.

"Relax Harry I only kissed Draco, I know" she told him while Draco sniggered quietly over the two's ranting.

Harry sighed in relief, "Oh thank Merlin, I thought you was going to try to do something else" he replied

"Didn't get the chance" Hally muttered shocking Draco big time.

"Hally!" Harry yelled with wide eyes

"I'm kidding Harry! Gods can you take it to the extreme…." She felt Draco rise over her words, "Draco! Really?" she inquired in surprise

"Hally don't….

"I know my love don't worry" she whispered for only him to hear her to keep him from getting embarrassed.

Harry watched the two grinning, "Malfoy I have to admit this, I am glad it was you she chose and not Ron" Harry confessed getting their attention. Draco stared at him suspiciously, "Why is that Potter?" He questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"He may be my best friend, but I know that you can take care of my little sister, anyways making it short, I'd like for us to start over, truce?" Harry offered holding his hand out for Draco to take, seeing him stunned for words. Draco took his hand finally after collecting himself, "Truce Potter, besides it was getting tiring fighting with you anyway" Draco accepted grinning at him. Hally smiled at the two in silence, even she agreed that it was time to put their differences aside for good.

"I will see you boys in a few minutes for breakfast" she announced grinning at the two, and headed to her room to get ready for the day.

Great Hall

The three sat together being noticed by Severus, he sat back confused watching the three converse with each other laughing happily. Dumbledore's eyes gleamed once more, "Severus I believe a truce was made by the boys" He informed the potions master, Severus looked at him, seeing his eyes twinkle, "Well I'll be darned it's about bloody time" he grinned slightly, then watched them once more before he started eating his breakfast. Ron walked in noticing the scene stopping in his tracks. His mouth dropped open in shock, and then snapped shut in a tight line. He stalked over to his house table fuming in sheer anger, stabbing a few sausages onto his plate and then almost completely throwed several spoonfuls of scrambled eggs onto his plate while bits of egg flew at Hermione making her jump slightly.

"Ron! Watch what you are doing! I am not a dish!" she cried out glaring at him.

Ron noticed what he had done glowering at his plate, "sorry Mione" he muttered, his face turning pink slightly. Hermione turned to where he was staring noticing as well.

"It had to stop sometime Ron, it doesn't mean that he isn't your best friend though" Hermione stated plainly to him to calm the red head down. His face softened a bit,

"Really Mione you think so?" He asked wearily

"Really Ron. Harry is still your best friend, just let it alone" she assured him smiling at him as he sighed in relief, and then started to eat his breakfast calming down.

He looked over every few minutes noticing how happy Hally actually was feeling guilty of what he tried to do the day before. He stood up getting everyone's attention, "Be right back" he muttered heading towards the Slytherins table. "Ron get….oh man here we go again" Hermione groaned watching closely.

Harry, Hally, and Draco continued talking when Ron stood before them, they looked his way glaring when he gave them a complete and total shock.

"Hally I wanted to apologize to you and Malfoy about yesterday. I didn't know you were actually happy being with him, I am sorry and this time I do mean it congratulations to the both of you. Malfoy take care of her or I'll get even one way or another, she's special to my family" Ron announced to them. They looked at one another in surprise as Draco stood up to meet his face, "I will Weasely don't worry about it" Draco promised seeing him nod before heading back to his table sitting down.

"Wow! Ron actually admitted defeat," Harry commented in shock

"I know only this time he meant every word" Hally agreed

"I guess that means he'll leave us alone over our relationship" Draco replied in shock as well.

The three finished their breakfast getting up heading out, but not before stopping at the Gryffindor table. Ron looked up in silence at the three.

"Well don't just sit there Ron Weasely let's go to our class, come on Hermione" Hally grinned letting the two join their group heading out of the Great Hall for Hagrid's class near his hut.

A/N: That's it for this chapter readers see you in chapter 8. Please send in your reviews soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this chapter was late getting out, however my stats, and stories in my site was acting up a bit. Now it is up Yay!

Ron, Harry, and Draco: snorts yeah we had to play quiddich until it was.

Hally: Yeah, I was keeping the quaffle away from them (laughs)

A/N: All right, you four behave; like that will happen with these twins and Draco (sighs) anyway on with the story

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter JKR does

Chapter 8

"Well don't just sit there Ron Weasely let's go to our class, come on Hermione" Hally grinned letting the two join their group heading out of the Great Hall for Hagrid's class near his hut.

Care of Magical Creatures Hagrid's Hut

The Gryffindors waited along with the Slytherins for Hagrid to come out of his hut talking quietly amongst their selves wondering what the day's lesson will hold for them. Hally stood beside her brother on his right while she stood on Draco's left holding his hand giggling with Hermione over some news about Seamus hiding from the day before to keep from being attacked by Peeves. Hagrid walked out of his hut with Fang His big black dog noticing Hally holding Draco's hand beaming with pride at the wonderful sight.

"Good Mornin' class," Hagrid greeted with a toothy grin on his face hearing greetings from both houses waiting patiently.

"Terdays lesson we will be learning about…."

"One guess says he'll teach us about something dangerous again," Millicent Bulstrode whispered sniggering with several other Slytherins

"Veela" Hagrid announced proudly getting the twins' attention "uh-oh" they muttered in unison with wide eyes.

"Uh Hagrid may I be excused? I don't feel well" Hally requested wearily while Draco sniggered at her comment. Hagrid scratched his head at first pondering on her request "blimey Hally you don' look like yer ill, no you look well to me, now then we 'ave many types of veela from different regions of our world, and we happen ter have a set o' twins righ' here. Harry, Hally would you two please come up?" Hagrid requested grinning sheepishly at them.

The two sighed in defeat before heading up to where Hagrid stood, Hally pouted slightly at him, "Aw now Hally we do need a female veela and yer it, I promise nothing wrong will happen ter yew," Hagrid assured her. Hally dragged her feet towards his way after giving Draco a small kiss on the cheek standing beside her big brother hearing whispers from both houses, while Draco made sure he stood in the front of the class with Ron, and Hermione for a better view, he wanted to know more on the veela breed than from the books he had read from home, and since his mate was a veela it couldn't hurt to learn more from her…right?

"righ', now that we have our veela here, could anyone tell me anything about them?" Hagrid inquired from the class. He gave out a look of surprise seeing Draco's hand go up as well as Hermione's. "Mr. Malfoy if you would,"Hagrid requested shocking the students, "Malfoy?" they exclaimed in surprise looking at Draco as though he went ill just then. Hally looked his way innocently staying silent wanting to know what he knew as well. "They are temperamental creatures, they protect their young as well as their mates when someone or something goes near them in a threatening manner" Draco answered Hagrid's question.

Hagrid beamed over the answer proudly, "correct Mr. Malfoy ten points to Slytherin for a job well done," Hagrid announced seeing the grins from his housemates. "What else would be different from us and veela Mr. Malfoy," Hagrid pressed waiting for his reply.

Hermione once more raised her hand anxiously getting a slight nudge from Draco who rolled his eyes grinning at her actions. "Hey…" Hermione grinned blushing softly while Hally giggled over the playful manner, "Mr. Malfoy" Hagrid called once more getting his attention.

"They have wings sir," Draco answered seeing Hermione drop her mouth open in shock realizing that he knew that information. "Correct, five more points to Slytherin," Hagrid announced to the class "Malfoy! Who knew," Hermione grinned along with Ron. Hagrid continued with the lesson while their class was observing the twins, until Hagrid requested them to take their robes off and reveal their wings.

"Don't want to," Hally pouted shyly from his request

"Me either," Harry agreed crossing his arms

"Come on yew two please," Hagrid, begged them both

They looked at each other at first whispering over the options, the students were in awe over their antics. "Want energy boosts," they requested to him

"Deal and done already waiting for yew both," He promised seeing them take their robes off laying them on the fence.

Their wings appeared before the class flapping gently creating a cool breeze from the warm February thaw. Soon whispers became quiet talk on the twins seeing their wings before their very eyes, as questions started coming forth suddenly.

"Can they fly with those?"

"Why the color difference on their wings, Meaning why does Harry have green and Hally has silver colored wings?"

That question stirred everyone's curiosity, including Draco, Ron, and Hermione

"Well the difference with the color are this, the darker the color, the more dominant the breed, meaning Harry here is a dominant to where Hally here is not. Hally has an obedience to her to where if she was ordered by her mate to behave, then Hally will have no choice but to behave. Simple really even her brother would have to get her to listen and follow the rules…"

"Hagrid," Hally warned raising her eyebrows up at him

"Sorry Hally," Hagrid chuckled while the class giggled from the scene

"However obedience or not when another let's say….ah! Mr. Weasely here was to order Hally here to do something, Hally will refuse the order simply because he is not her mate or her brother. Let's have an example here….Mr. Goyle if you would, please give Hally an order here," Hagrid threw the request out as the students seen the twins grin evilly waiting.

Goyle stood in front of Hally sniggering, "I can do this…Go get my books," Goyle ordered her turning around at Draco, and the class looking smugged. The next thing they knew Hally squealed out in laughter pointing at Goyle as if he was nothing.

"Get them yourself gorilla," She sneered at him in laughter

Goyle whirled her way, blush creeping up to his cheeks, "Why you…"

"No Mr. Goyle don' get her angry, however five points to yer house for the demonstration. Now Mr. Malfoy if yew would to show the difference here," Hagrid replied seeing Draco step forward. Hally faced him still laughing at Goyle, "Hally pick up my books," Draco ordered her. Hally stopped laughing, went to where his backpack sat, lifted it up, and walked back standing in her place holding his pack.

"Oh no way!" the students cried out in awe watching Hally hold Draco's pack grinning at him happily. "And tha' students is the difference there. Now the wings, we already discussed the difference in their colors between them…yes Miss. Bulstrode?" Hagrid inquired seeing Millicent's hand raise up.

"Sir, why are their wings a different color from each others? I mean they are twins Professor, why is that?" Millicent asked with interest, the other students agreed to the question waiting patiently for the answer.

"Well tha' is a very funny thing, no one knows why tha' is. It was never recorded in the history books simply because they never reveal them in the public eye," Hagrid answered her truthfully.

"Hagrid may I?" Harry inquired to Hagrid raising his hand. Hagrid nodded his approval standing in his place not far from them.

Harry took a deep breath before he spoke, "Our colors are different simply because of one thing… the colors are our mates favourite colors, so therefore it is to show us or rather tell us who our mates are," Harry explained to the class seeing Draco's eyebrow go up in surprise from his news.

Hermione looked confused at first, "wait, you mean to tell us it is part of your allurement Harry?" Hermione inquired at him. Harry gave her a big grin, "Yeah exactly like Hermione, but it just helps us, I mean we get this image in our minds on who our true mates are, but the color of our wings helps us…Malfoy what is your favourite color?" Harry questioned Draco

"Actually Potter My favourite colors are black and silver, but Hally doesn't have black in her wings," Draco answered him. Harry let out a snigger.

"Yes she does Malfoy at the tips of her wings take a look for yourself," Harry told him with a grin.

Draco walked behind Hally taking a closer look at her wings. His eyes went wide briefly looking back at her brother.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked anxiously

"Oh man she does! Now that is so cool…Hey! Potter has black on his tips too!" Draco exclaimed in awe hearing the student's excitement all the while Hagrid smiled proudly, he never thought the lesson would get this much response from the class like this.

"So Harry who is your soulmate?" Hermione inquired tweaking everyone's interest listening.

"Yeah big brother who is it?" Hally drilled wanting to know as well herself.

"Uh…that is for me to know…"

"Harry James…"

"Fine, it is Blaise Zabini," Harry answered seeing Blaise look his way in shock

"Me!" Blaise cried out in surprise from his announcement

"Well yeah you sugar snake you," Harry grinned devishly at her watching her blush at him.

"Sugar snake? Blaise, what did you do to my brother?" Hally teased at her Slytherin friend giggling

"Stop it Hally," Blaise blushed a deeper red slightly as the students laughed quietly

"Ok Blaise I'll stop, Hagrid you can continue if you want," Hally grinned letting Hagrid take control of his class once more.

Hogwarts 12:00 P.M. lunch Great Hall

By lunchtime the entire school had observed the twins from Hagrid,'s class talking about their wings, and finding out about Harry's soulmate. Not one student had problems with Blaise being she was a nice girl who always spoke politely to everyone when she passed him or her in the hall or corridors between classes. The professors had gotten wind of this news speaking quietly coming to an agreement on putting them in different quarters as well for the student's sake. Severus after hearing the news sat with pride over his twins' choice of mates, being that they came from his house of course.

Several students giggled, while several just could not believe the fact that Harry, and Hally both had wings. Although they never showed them in the open, they allowed them to be seen in Hagrid's class for their lesson. However, a couple of students did not like the news over their chosen mates, Pansy Parkinson was one since she could not put her claws into Draco for his families fortune, the other was Chow Chang from Ravenclaw, she still could not get over from what had happened between her, and Harry last school year. She never thought that Harry would get on with his life after she ran out of the café on Valentines Day last year, leaving a confused, and hurt Harry Potter there yelling, begging for her to come back after the conversation between them didn't go so well.

Terri Boot her housemate noticed her mood shaking his head solemnly at her, "Cho, you did run out on him last year, but his allurement could not be helped, it is the veela part of him that chooses the mate, not his human part," Terri pointed out to her.

"I know this Terri, but I can't help it. I could have went back to listen to him, and I didn't," Cho replied sighing quietly.

"Cho, look what's done is done, you can't go back to just fix it, Zabini is his mate and well, there is nothing anyone can do about it girl. You'll find someone new don't worry about it," Terri assured her cheering her up a bit.

"Thanks Terri, but I still need to put this behind me," Cho grinned before continuing to eat her lunch.

Pansy on the other hand glared at Hally in anger, 'How dare she steal my Drake away from me,' she thought watching Hally talk to her brother laughing at his teasing over her.

Millicent noticed her glares leaning forward across from her, "One warning Pansy, you ever go near Hally or Draco and I'll tear you apart. You are to leave them alone," she hissed her warning at the golden blonde girl who was sitting across from her at the Slytherin table.

"Who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do Bulstrode?" Pansy questioned in a sneer at the bigger girl who was at least ten to twenty pounds heavier than she was.

"A friend of Draco's and Lady Hex that is who I am and don't you forget it Parkinson," Millicent glared getting several other housemates who sat close to them attention.

"You don't scare me Bulstrode, besides Mr. Malfoy doesn't like her anyway," Pansy smugged at her.

"Oh? Please tell me the reason Miss. Parkinson," a voice requested behind her. Pansy turned around seeing Lucius stand behind her, hearing every word that she had said.

"But you do sir…"

"What I had said before is not irrelevant. However, this situation here at hand has put me into a place to where I can over look the past. Since you love to tell past quotes to fellow students, why don't you tell them the situation about your family's dilemma for once and leave others alone," Lucius commented with a stone face at the girl. Millicent let out a snigger from hearing him put Pansy in her place at that moment.

"Miss Bulstrode, please make sure Miss Parkinson does stay away from Miss Potter, and my son from here on out. Oh and please make sure to inform the rest of your house, since this reluctant young lady cannot accept the fact that my son is off limits to her," Lucius requested heading to the staff table.

"Yes sir," Millicent simply said grinning evilly at Pansy while she paled at the order he gave her.

Lucius stood in front of the table facing Severus getting his attention, "Severus we will see you and your family tomorrow afternoon as well as our son," Lucius informed him seeing Severus nod his approval. He whipped back around walking out, but not before, he stopped at the end of the Slytherin table looking at Hally intently. She looked up at him in surprise at first, but remained silent.

He took out a wrapped box with a silver ribbon tied around it putting the gift down in front of her, "For you Miss Potter, my wife and I felt that this would suit your beauty," He announced waiting for her response.

Hally unwrapped the gift opening the velvet box noticing an emerald necklace containing diamonds encrusted around it. She looked up in surprise at him, "thank you, it's beautiful sir," Hally told him sincerely. "Your most welcome young lady, we will see you tomorrow at noon," He told her, nodded, and then left the school returning home.

Saturday 12:00 P.M. Hogwarts

Severus stood outside of the school waiting with Harry, Hally, and Draco for the visit of Draco's parents. They seen them walk their way on the grounds while Hally fidgeted, feeling nervous on meeting Draco's mother being noticed by him, and her family.

"Calm down Raven, it is only a visit not a trial," Severus insisted to her as she took a deep breath, trying her best to calm down.

They stood before them in that instant just as she looked up seeing Narcissa look slightly down at her quietly while Lucius shook Severus' hand in greeting. He too turned looking down at Hally noticing that she was indeed wearing the gift they had bought for her from Diagon Alley.

"Narcissa this is Raven, Hally Potter to the rest of the wizarding world," Severus introduced Hally to Draco's mother seeing her nod at him looking back at his daughter.

"Miss Potter pleased to be honoured in meeting you here," Narcissa commented politely

"Pleased to meet you as well Mrs. Malfoy," Hally greeted in return noticing a small child in her arms looking at her curiously. Lucius noticed this, but kept quiet watching her reaction.

Hally looked up at Draco in wonder, "I did not know you had siblings," She exclaimed to him quietly.

"Just the Slytherins knows since they are the only ones who visit Hally, she is my baby sister. Does that bother you?" Draco questioned her

"No, she's cute," Hally grinned shocking his parents on her reaction, they though she would sneer at the little girl.

Draco's little sister let out a giggle getting her attention, Hally looked back at her and smiled warmly. "Mummy who dis?" the little girl asked her mother grinning.

"Delia this is Hally Potter sweeting, she is going to be a part of our family," Narcissa explained to the little girl gently.

"She pweedy mummy, she has a very pweedy face like you," Delia told her mother.

This made Hally blush three shades of pink. "Hally your blushing," Harry teased his little sister in a chuckle. "Stop it Harry," Hally blushed grinning hiding her face in Draco's shoulder.

The Malfoy's observed Hally's reaction to the compliment, so far so good from their observation. Severus opened the front doors of the school just then smiling over Hally's predicament, "Shall we everyone? I believe their tower has more than enough room for this visit for us here," Severus suggested letting them go in first.

"Raven you are blushing by the way, oh and you will be fine from what I had seen so far," Severus grinned letting her inside before him as he closed the front doors of the school.

Hally's and Draco's tower 12:15 P.M.

The Malfoy's looked around the tower at every detail noticing the furnishings inside, they were quite impressed as well as surprised. They figured Hally to be one for soft pastel colors, however the furnishings were in soft, black leather (sofas as well as the chairs) the tables were of a rare oak design, the walls were a warm green color with grey trimmings around the borders. The floors were a grey marble with green oriental rugs with silver designs on them.

"Oh my, doesn't Miss. Potter feel uncomfortable with these Slytherin colors Severus?" Narcissa inquired in surprise watching for Hally to have a complex.

"No Narcissa, Raven is more comfortable with these colors as well as Conner here. It is the soft colors that make her quite uncomfortable," Severus explained to them seeing Lucius raise his eyebrows up in surprise.

"Well this is a surprise here. A Gryffindor who enjoys Slytherin colors instead of her own house colors," Lucius commented seeing Hally shudder from his comment.

"Eww, don't like those colors," Hally replied wrinkling her nose like a tiny mouse.

Draco laughed at the look on her face, "Hally that was so cute, do it again. You looked like a cute little mouse," Draco grinned seeing her wrinkle her nose like a tiny mouse once more.

"Draco mind your manners son, now then Severus since we have an agreement here on Miss. Potter marrying our son, when will the wedding take place? I will not spare any expense here when it comes to my son's well being," Lucius requested

"They want to at least wait a year from now Lucius on the wedding," Severus answered him seeing Hally feel a bit uncomfortable over the conversation.

"Oh come now Severus why so long?" Lucius pressed noticing as well

"Because Raven feels that she is still too young to start a family quite soon Lucius, and I must agree with their decision," Severus sighed his answer

"I see. Well being married does not mean that you have to start a family soon Miss. Potter, it can help stable you for the time being," Lucius replied

"Father…"

"Now son I am only stating a fact…"

"I can't get married right away sir," Hally intervened

"Why not, is my son not worthy enough to you yet…"

"I never said that!" Hally yelled suddenly

"Then why the wait…"

"Because I have to under go several tests with the Ministry!" Hally boomed then looked away in silence. Draco looked at her quietly before turning her towards him, "Hally why?" He asked her. Severus sat back in his chair watching the two, "Tell them why Raven," Severus ordered seeing her look over at him in shock.

"Dad…"

"Tell them," He pressed as she sighed in defeat

"The female nostradomus you've read about in the Daily Prophet is me. I took an exam in divination last year. My ranks were high, extremely high. I have to be recorded at the ministry because of it, that and being veela there is a prophecy about twin veelas being royalty….please don't act like you do not know sir I know that you do, and we are them just so you know. My position has to meet several other mystical creatures one being day walkers and they expect no less from me. They will be making their selves known quite soon, but me waiting a year to marry your son has nothing to do with him not being worthy of me, because he is more than worthy of me sir, and I do not want him harmed at all," Hally explained in details to them.

Silence reigned in the tower for the moment until Lucius spoke out once more.

"My, we are full of surprises here, very well a year then. For someone such as you, you sure know how to speak your mind," Lucius commented

"So now you know Lucius…"

"Dad they'll show up tomorrow," Hally intervened suddenly wearing a creased forehead

"I'll inform Dumbledore first thing Raven, Anything else?" Severus pressed

Hally started to grin just then, "Yeah, guess who gets caught real soon?" Hally riddled the question seeing Harry look her way very quickly.

"Please, please tell me it is who I think it is?" Harry asked excitedly

"Conner!" Severus warned

"Yep, it is rat man," Hally sniggered

"Raven!"Severus boomed

"What?" the twins asked innocently hearing Draco cackle in laughter

"Mmm… damn twins…all right Raven I know that look on your face what else did you see?" Severus drilled seeing the look on Hally's face.

Hally turned towards Draco smiling, "Uh-oh, dad I think her vision changed on her," Harry grinned at his sister.

"You snitch!" Hally teased hearing chuckles from Severus, while Lucius grinned

"Do you want to wait or…."

Draco looked at her reading her expression, "Why?" he asked her

"Because my time at the ministry will only be during the beginning of our spring break," Hally informed him nodding at him smiling.

"Hally are you sure about this now? Because I will not back out on this," Draco told her

"I am very sure, anyway I for one won't see pinky try anything with you," Hally answered him.

"All right Hally we'll do this after this school year, Professor?" Draco asked waiting for his approval

"Finally my own godson taking over control of my daughter, permission granted," Severus chuckled hearing Hally squeal excitedly, then hugged him, "Provided that you both understand that this tower will be your temporary home next year," He added to them both seeing Lucius nod in agreement.

"Good now then the plans…" Lucius began while they sat down to discuss the wedding for them.

A/N: That is it for chapter 8 everyone. Next up the meeting with the day walkers. Since I am writing this story, don't feel bad if I skip the next chapter in short sections. Bye for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Notes: Well it has been a long while for this update, but I wanted to start my original storyline with the twins. So far it has been going well, The reviews are awesome and I love the responses from my readers. However I have decided to put this story inside my word pad instead of my microsoft word documents to keep them seperated, and now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Chapter 9**

From Where we left off in chapter 8 The Malfoy's, Severus, Harry, and Hally sat down to begin to discuss the plans for Draco's and Hally's wedding.

Draco's and Hally's Private Tower

Hally listened to Narcissa's suggestions over decorations quietly, while Lucius observed her to see her reaction, he seen Hally nod in agreement until Hally's wedding robes came up.

"I was perhaps thinking about the color off white..."

"No," Hally declined politely, her face starting to strain over the suggestion

"Miss Potter, it is customary for white," Narcissa explained with a slight giggle

"I don't like the color. I was thinking Silver," Hally interjected her input politely once more.

Narcissa looked at her husband in complete surprise before she turned Hally's way, her lips parted slightly.

"It would work, being that it would be new to the ordinary tradition. I like the idea Miss Potter," Narcissa smiled after agreeing at last

Hally sighed quietly in relief with a grin, she did not want any conflict with Draco's parents over their wedding plans.

Lucius began his suggestions just then, "Now then, the date of the wedding, I was thinking perhaps in later spring two weeks after your testing Miss Potter," Lucius suggested waiting for Hally to reply.

"I think it would be a good idea Lucius, Raven?" Severus enquired seeing his daughter smile nodding in agreement.

"Good. Now the reception..." "Can we have it here? So our friends could attend with their families?" Hally asked politely

"I like the idea Hally," Draco grinned in agreement

"Well I don't see why not young lady, your friends are important as well," Lucius agreed

They continued to discuss the plans; coming to agreements on both sides with no problems until it was time for Draco's family to leave saying their goodbyes to their son and Hally along with her brother and Severus.

MALYFOY MANOR

When Lucius, Narcissa, and their young daughter returned to their home; they began to talk about Hally's reaction to their little girl.

"She enjoyed our daughter's company, I have never seen a girl that has interest in our son have a fondness for Delia before, it's like she wanted Delia to be in their lives," Narcissa ranted sitting down on one of their sofas.

"Mmm, I seen it. She truely made Delia feel welcome there," Lucius agreed

"Lucius, that girl was so polite, she really wanted us to come to terms with each other," Narcissa commented thoughtfully

"I know this too. Bah a Potter..."

"Lucius, we promised to get to know her," Narcissa reasoned watching her husband control his temper

"Yes I know! Why our son? Why not...one of those Weasley boys!" Lucius seethed tossing his cane down onto a marble table

"And why not our son?" Narcissa replied her question

"Narcissa..." "Well he is well behaved, has money as well as them, is very handsome like his father," The woman stated in detail calming her husband down

"Well behaved is not in a Malfoy, however the rest is. It is going to be hard for me to get used to this situation," Lucius sighed in defeat sitting down in a chair across from his wife.

HOGWARTS NEXT DAY

Inside Draco's and Hally's private tower, everything was quiet except for a shower running inside their bathroom, until the water was shut off, and the door opened with Hally coming out in her robe heading to her bedroom humming.

Draco's door opened a moment later getting Hally's attention as she watched him walk out stretching before heading into the bathroom next to get ready for the day after smiling at her.

'Mmm! Want, want, want,' Hally thought with a soft sigh walking into her bedroom and closing the door quietly.

A/N: Hormones are boiling over here on Hally (Laughs)

Draco finished with his shower drying off with his towel, he put on his robe before walking out of the bathroom hearing silence from Hally's room.

"Huh," He simply said heading to his bedroom to get dressed until...

"BonZai!" He heard turning around slightly with wide eyes

"THUD!"

"What the...Hally!" Draco exclaimed in shock after getting knocked onto the carpeted floor and seeing who had pounced on him

Hally squealed in laughter at the look on Draco's face before she gave him a deep morning kiss, feeling his arms go around her.

"Good morning," Hally giggled after their kiss ended

"Well I should say so, you snaked me," Draco let out a chuckle just as Harry walked in on them both.

"Hally Lilian Potter!" Harry yelled with wide eyes at the scene

"Oh stop it, I know Harry. I just wanted to give Draco a kiss that's all," Hally grinned getting up with the blonde boy.

Harry looked at Draco before sniggering, "You have got your hands full Malfoy," Harry grinned watching Draco grin back while heading to his room closing the door behind him.

"Your going to give him a complex sis doing that stunt," Harry commented finally

"Well I couldn't help it Harry, he was there, looking so sexy in his..."

"Hal!" Harry warned his little sister

Hally let out a sigh, "Alright. Have they showed up yet Harry?" Hally enquired putting her robe on

"Yes they have, which is why I'm here; to fetch you and your fiance. They wanted to be sure that we were telling the truth about you finding your soulmate," Harry answered

"I can't stand others getting nosey over other peoples business," Hally huffed annoyingly over the news

Draco came out of his room minutes later hearing the two before coming into their conversation, "From what I read about them, they have to be sure Hally. If not then they would have made this meeting difficult being that you would had have to choose one of them," Draco explained seeing her eyes go wide.

"They would not have got out of this school alive!" Hally cried out. The boys sniggered over her comment.

"It's not going to happen Hally, relax. Let them see that you found your mate," Draco grinned putting his arms around her gently, holding her close.

Harry looked away whistling, "So uh, enjoyed her bonzai attack huh?" Harry teased with a grin

"Harry James..." "Actually, I did. After I found out that it was her," Draco laughed while they headed out of the tower.

DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE SPECIAL TRUCE MEETING

Their guests sat quietly observing Hally and Draco, making sure that the news was true before negotiation went under way.

"So Miss Potter when is the wedding?" one of their guests questioned

"In the spring," Hally answered politely watching them look at each other quietly

Draco sat back beside Hally with his arm around her shoulder protectively, While Harry sat on her left staying alertive over their guests to be sure nothing goes wrong.

Dumbledore gleamed over the young couple before he began the negotiations, setting their offer before their guests. The meeting took at least an hour and a half after both sides finally came to an agreement signing the truce parchment and shaking hands before their guests left.

Outside Dumbledore's office Severus stood guard seeing the staircase move, watching cautiously until he seen a certain blonde girl try to sneek up the staircase to spy getting caught by him.

"What can I do for you Miss Parkinson?" Severus questioned stiffly at the girl

"Oh! Uh, I was just wanting to ask Professor Dumbledore a question sir, it can wait," Pansy answered quickly heading back down the staircase while Severus narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.

"Miss Parkinson, I hope that was all there is, I certainly don't wish to inform your father on anything else, being that I am the head of your house," Severus spoke the warning seeing the girl whirl around looking up at him.

"You traitor..." "And so is your father young lady. If you do not believe me then perhaps it is time for that father/daughter chat that you both need so well," Severus replied slowly descending down the staircase to her

"Your lying! My father would never betray..."

"He has and he did. Which is why your family is in sanctuary here at this school...what? You did not know that your family is in hiding from him Miss Parkinson? Pity...I would have thought that you would have seen them by now after last nights fiasco from his meeting," Severus smirked while seeing Pansy's face pale a deathly white

"Why?" She whispered "Because He grew tired of his orders and did not wish to bring a family member to him for intiation...you! He did not want you to bow down to his knees taking this mark so young in life!" Severus hissed showing the girl his mark on his upper arm.

"Daddy..." "Was only thinking of your well being," Severus told her pulling the sleeve of his robe back down to hide the mark before escorting her the rest of the way down the stairs.

"You should be grateful to Raven for giving him a warning two days ago, instead your jealousy has got you completely seeing red over her engagement to Lucius's son. I suggest that you go find your family and listen to what your father has to say to you, now go," Severus told her letting her go and seeing her take off running in search of her family before heading back up the staircase once more.

A/N: Yeah I know that it sounds wierd, but those are the breaks, and this is my storyline.

LATER THAT DAY

After the meeting ended and things went back to normal; Severus informed everyone about his encounter with Miss Parkinson. Draco sat still listening to them before shaking his head.

"It's that bad huh?" Draco enquired seeing them look at him before Hally answered

"It's that bad Draco, please don't hate me..."

"Bloody hell Hally I couldn't hate you, I couldn't go through what my father had when he recieved his mark," Draco said assuringly hugging her while hearing her sigh in relief.

Inside one of many chamber suites down in the dungeon; a certain Pansy Parkinson heard her father explain everything to her waiting for her to lash out at them, instead she took hold of her father clinging for comfort and silently thanking a certain Gryffindor for giving them a warning before it was too late.

A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 9 see you in chapter 10 bye for now.


End file.
